<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As in Hell by Ivychankasumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460144">As in Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi'>Ivychankasumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Forced Marriage, M/M, Omegaverse, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to marry Ulysses, a vicious alpha, omega Tim walks to the altar hating his parents, his people, and his body. They all condemned him to this.</p><p>Although, perhaps, someone would like to say a few words about this marriage. </p><p>Ra'sTim. One-Shot. Omegaverse. Medieval AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ra'sTim Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As in Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Español available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460315">As in Hell</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi">Ivychankasumi</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Forced Marriage prompt for the Ra'sTim Week<br/>Thank you so much to my friend @AkiraCassidy for helping me with grammar~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he entered the main hall of this, his castle, Tim was greeted by the applause of those who were his people. </p><p>On this occasion, unlike his usual modest way of dressing, he wore a special attire. Black clothing underneath, and on top, a green tunic that reached almost to his knees. It had silver details around his shoulders, chest, and sleeves. It was decorated with a belt that framed his slender body. He wore a white and gold-colored cloak over his shoulders. The simple but beautiful crown of white and pink flowers highlighted his hair and his blue eyes, which despite everything, they were still looking straight ahead. </p><p>As he walked towards his parents, seated two steps above everyone else at the back of the room, he looked around a bit. He knew most of the shields he saw today, but only from books. He never saw so many people interested in him. Half of the guests were from his lands, and the other half, strangers who kept analyzing him.</p><p>Tim finally arrived before his parents, who stood up from their seats to smile at him, lay a hand on his shoulder, and turn him around, so people could give another round of applause. He wasn't going to pretend he was happy, because he deeply hated everyone who for the first time looked at him with such joy.</p><p>Someone else came up beside him, with a self-satisfied smile that provoked Tim to punch him right in the middle of his face. That guy took Tim's hand and kissed his knuckles, looking at him straight in the eyes. Despite all the anger inside him, Tim simply watched him bored, not complaining at the strong pull with which he led him to a table just below the steps.</p><p>Ulysses Hadrian Armstrong was his name. He was a blond alpha, with a well-built body and a smile that seemed to want to convey to everyone around him that they should obey him. He had a good last name, but a lousy first name. Ulysses was a great warrior, but everyone knew there was no honor in his actions. All the men who followed him had similar moral codes. Tim had hated Ulysses since they were children.</p><p>Ulysses's house had few lands, though they had been gaining power because of how warlike Ulysses was in taking from others what he claimed always belonged to the Armstrong household. </p><p>“You look beautiful, did you get all dolled up for our wedding?” Ulysses kept squeezing Tim's hand very tightly, trying to control him, but Tim wouldn't be intimidated. </p><p>“Honestly, I would have preferred it to be with your brother.” Ulysses didn't like that answer at all. Tim saw it in his eyes. </p><p>“Hah.” But he laughed, bluffing. “With that bastard? Even you don’t deserve so little, Tim.” Ulysses teased, releasing Tim, at last, to pick up his glass and take a long swig of wine.</p><p>Tim remained in place, sighing. This was an arranged marriage, and it couldn't have been more noticeable on his face. The Drakes weren’t the largest or most powerful house, but it had good men, good land, and much to offer. Tim had studied every book he could get his hands on, and practiced every art his parents allowed him to. He was skilled with the sword and with self-defense. Tim dreamed of changing things to give a fair life to all the inhabitants of his land. Still, he was an Omega, and no one in his kingdom saw beyond that. </p><p>He wasn't born to lead. He was born to sire a strong heir to a good warrior.</p><p>Tim wasn't lying when he said he would have desired this wedding to be with Loonie, Ulysses' half-brother. Loonie was an intelligent man, with strange ideas, but with whom Tim could have long conversations on almost any subject. But he was a beta bastard who would inherit no land. It was frowned upon for an Omega of such lineage as he was to be betrothed by just anyone. </p><p>Tim knew his parents did this out of fear of the tension inflicted by other clans and families around their lands, but... Why did it have to be Ulysses? Why him? </p><p>Tim would have made a good strategy. He could have protected everyone, without the need to give control to someone so mean, selfish and violent. </p><p>But no one listened to Tim. No matter how much he complained about this marriage, everyone just patted him on the back and reminded him that this was the only sacrifice he had to make for the Drake household. He didn't have to worry about anything else, they said. They made Tim feel only like a womb. Someone they could look down on because he only had to be cute and have pups. Even if he was capable of more, he wasn't supposed to do more. </p><p>The only thing in his future was children and abuse from Ulysses. Because of that brute, there was only the language of violence. This union was only one more strategy to obtain all the power he could. </p><p>The priest kept reciting the rites behind them. Every word brought Tim closer to a future he would like to escape from. But he wouldn't give anyone the pleasure of seeing his pain. Tim raised his face, proud to know who he was, and what he truly deserved. </p><p>“Smile, my love.” Ulysses whispered to him, before standing up again, as the ceremony neared its climax.</p><p>The priest's assistants had placed a small, round table in the center of the room. There were three different bottles with which the wedding wine was prepared. The priest was placing the quantities while reminding the guests about the promises that the gods asked for and granted to the marriage. The devotion and dedication that this meant for those involved. </p><p>Standing in front of Tim and to the expectation of those present, the priest raised the silver cup and lowered it to place it in the center of the table.</p><p>“With this union, two houses and two hearts come together to honor what their ancestors have built and what the gods have promised us. With this cup, they affirm the promise to remain together in sickness and in health, face together the adversities that the future holds, and pledge unconditional faith in each other.”</p><p>The priest made a sign. Tim took a thick gold bracelet that he placed on Ulysses' wrist, then took the cup and brought it close to Ulysses' face, giving him a sip. </p><p>Ulysses drank, still smiling at him, triumphant. He picked up a thinner bronze bracelet with small emeralds embedded in it and grabbed Tim's wrist, so he could put it on, whether Tim wanted it or not. But he was interrupted.</p><p>The whole room turned to look at the doors, which opened once again to see an agitated soldier enter, an arrow in his shoulder, and holding the side of his chest, where he also appeared to have been bleeding.</p><p>“My lords!” the man shouted in desperation.”We are under attack!”</p><p>“What?” Jack Drake stood up from his place, completely surprised. His home was a peaceful land, it always had been. “Who? Who's attacking us?”</p><p>“It's--” The man could speak no more, for a sword had pierced him completely through the middle of his chest. It was quick. Soon he fell to the ground as he choked on his own blood.</p><p>Through the doorway came men dressed in all-black cloth and armor. There was color only in the green hoods that almost completely covered their faces and in the golden hilts of their swords. Behind them, shouts could be heard from what was probably the castle's defenses. </p><p>The nobles, not very accustomed to this type of scenario, began to shout and shake, looking for a place to escape, but that was the problem with this hall. There was only one entrance. </p><p>A dozen of Ulysses' men rose up in arms, with wild war cries. Swords and axes were useless in hurting the invaders, who were far more skilled and growing in number by every minute. The Drakes watched from their places as each man was slain and no help seemed to come.</p><p>Several glasses fell to the floor, staining it with wine, which mingled with the blood of the men who, if they were able to connect any blow, it was useless, for they ended up stabbed in the chest anyway or choking on their blood after a cut in the neck.</p><p>In the face of such a festival of death, the hall went silent. The cowards had put down their swords, and a few more weren’t stupid enough to fight a battle that was obviously lost.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this!” Tim flinched in surprise at Ulysses' shouts. “Who dares to do this?” No one liked to see their allies dead or surrendering. </p><p>Tim said nothing, he watched as those hooded men returned to what appeared to be a formation near the door, threatening the people present and clearing a path. They spoke no words but seemed immovable.</p><p>“Jack, do something!” his frightened wife demanded, clinging to her husband's arm. But Jack didn't know what to do either. The guards at his side only raised their swords to prevent any of these mysterious warriors from approaching their lords.</p><p>“How dare they interrupt my celebration, my wedding day!” Ulysses was throwing a tantrum. He pushed Tim towards the priest and walked over to pull a sword out of the chest of one of the corpses. “Speak up, or I'll rip the damn heads off each one of you!”</p><p>But none of them fell to his provocation. They stood with their swords ready and one hand on their chests. None of them seemed to care about Ulysses' screams and the fear of the rest of those present.</p><p>It was then, through that opening they had made in their formation, that the real intruder arrived. There hadn't been an invitation for him to this castle for a long time, and yet he had appeared at the wedding, announcing himself in the most violent way possible.</p><p>That middle-aged man, with a few gray hairs on his temples, was wearing a dark green two-piece suit, but it was almost completely covered by a huge black coat, with beautiful gold details from the collar, the edges, and the end of the short sleeves. He watched the scene he had created, bored, the sword hanging at his waist echoing with every step.</p><p>“Ra's Al Ghul…” It was the hate-filled mutter of Ulysses. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Jack Drake asked, stepping forward to protect his wife.</p><p>“We haven't gotten in your way, just as we promised.” Janet held her skirt with one hand and her husband with the other, ready to run even though she knew there was nowhere to run. </p><p>“And yet, you intend to make a union to go against me.” Ra's raised an eyebrow and Janet couldn't answer, trying not to look as frightened as she actually was.</p><p>The man wasn't wrong. He had come to these lands a few years ago. He had settled on the shores of the East and had been slowly gaining more territory than anyone, with the same men who had come with him. The Drakes tried to befriend him, to look like an ally, but Ra's Al Ghul didn't care about those kinds of formalities, it seemed. He was an alpha who could scare anyone. Aggressive, deadly, and yet always so calm. You couldn't guess from his face his next move. </p><p>Ra's looked at the lords, and Ulysses was deeply offended by it. He was the protagonist of this moment! He was the threat here!</p><p>“So what, you attack on my wedding day because you are afraid to face me in the field” Ra's glared back at him. Still bored. Ulysses replied by wielding his sword threateningly. “Come here! Face me! Are you that afraid of me Al Ghul?”</p><p>Ulysses then felt a long slash across his back, from shoulder to waist. It made him let out an agonized scream. Ra's was still in front of him, hands behind his back and his men at his side.</p><p>“Not exactly.” Ra's replied. </p><p>Ulysses, kneeling on the ground, gritting his teeth, turned to look at his attacker. </p><p>“It's just that I had to pick someone up.”</p><p>Tim held a thin, slender sword. From its blade dripped Ulysses' blood. The cloak he was wearing lay on the ground. There Tim had hidden his weapon.</p><p>Janet covered her mouth in surprise. Jack didn't know what to say either. Those present saw the omega calmly walk three steps towards Ulysses and look at him with contempt. No more mistreatment, no more tugging, no more threats. Finally, Tim could show his true face.</p><p>“You... After all your complaining!” Ulysses exclaimed, wanting to get up to hit him, but received another long cut across his abdomen. He fell to his knees again, gritting his teeth and covering his wound. “...You were whining that you didn't want to give children to a conqueror, and you're with him!” </p><p>Tim sighed. Ulysses was such a good strategist... What good was it if at the slightest defeat he started bawling like the idiot he really was?</p><p>“I never said that.” Tim brought his sword to Ulysses' chin. Ulysses raised his face, tense and afraid of where the next attack would lead. “They will be the children of a conqueror... Not the children of a loser like you.” </p><p>Tim narrowed his eyes, pressing the tip of his sword harder against the skin of his no-longer-future husband. Ulysses' eyes began to water, thinking that this was the end of him. He was such a coward... Tim watched him in boredom and after a sigh, left him alone, walking towards Ra's.</p><p>Finally, Ra's expression changed, but only for Tim. It was a smile. A proud smile. </p><p>To save these lands from the greed and destruction of man, he, Ra's Al Ghul, was the only choice they had. He would take every part of this continent and save the world from what man had done. And to do that, he could only surround himself with people who were strong, smart, and most importantly, worth it. </p><p>It was obvious then that the only one who could become his husband was an omega who had all those qualities and more. And there was no one on this earth or any other who could compare to Tim Drake.</p><p>Tim leaned against his chest to kiss his lips, and Ra's accepted it without a second thought. </p><p>“Tim!” It was his father's voice, calling out to him somewhere between surprise and offense. Tim turned to look at them. He didn't look at them with boredom.  He was looking at them with the same disappointment with which he had entered this room. “How could you do this to us?”</p><p>“Do what to you?” Tim asked, taking his place, next to Ra's. “Force you to marry a violent brute who only wants to abuse you?” They intended to blindly hand him over to Ulysses, not caring what might happen to him. “You knew what I am capable of, and yet, you decided it was better to go against all my wishes. You wanted to believe and make me believe that this is the only thing I could do....”</p><p>Tim never hated his status as Omega until the day he was engaged to Ulysses. He always believed that he could give more, provide more. That the gift he could give with his womb was just one more of his qualities. To Tim's good fortune, the man he loved behind his parents' backs, thought the same as he did. He could always be free with him. Ra's loved him. Ra's valued him. All it took was for Tim to ask, and Ra's would deliver. </p><p>“You…” Ulysses was still bleeding, but he was busier ranting. “You're a fucking traitorous bitch! I'm going to hunt you down! I'm going to kill you! Your blood is going to paint my flags! I'm going to--!”</p><p>“Enough!” Ra's declared. He drew his sword, and with two steps and a movement, the voice of Ulysses Armstrong was silenced forever. The head fell and rolled slowly to the feet of the priest, who watched in horror. The body fell in front of Ra's, still twitching from the sudden death. </p><p>Tim didn't even blink. </p><p>He wished he could have done it himself.</p><p>“We don't need to take these lands. These lands are ours. Mine, and my husband's.” Ra's swung his sword, leaving a trail of blood marked on the ground. “And from here, our army will continue to advance. But…”</p><p>He sharpened his eyes, looking around.</p><p>“You, nobles who went against your lord's wishes... Traitors. It would be unthinkable to have you around.” Ra's motioned with his head, and the masked men in black shifted their swords into another position, ready to strike. “You will pay for your disobedience.” They gasped, terrified, clinging to each other. A few shouted for mercy, but Ra's ignored them completely, turning to reach out to Tim.</p><p>He smiled. Tim walked towards his beloved, taking his hand and walking beside him towards his parents. </p><p>The two guards on either side of the Drakes, trembling, tried to attack Ra's, but two of his men appeared, and faster than they could have expected, they were reduced to the same condition as the other warriors.</p><p>Jack didn't even bother to grab his sword. He knew it was useless. He just stood as firm as he could, pushing his wife behind him.</p><p>“Tim…” Whispered the woman, as if imploring mercy with it. Tim didn't answer her. She should have said something before anyone else, should have defended him... but she never did.</p><p>“I'm not going to kill you.” Ra's reassured. “You're my parents-in-law.”</p><p>“And sadly... I still love you.” Complemented Tim, in a heavy tone, as if that love was a burden.</p><p>“But I can't forgive you either.” The men who had killed the guards approached both lords, grabbing their arms behind their backs. Janet gave a frightened scream, but neither came close to hurting them. “Tim is the heir and the true owner of this land. And you... I will ensure that your lifelong imprisonment will be comfortable.”</p><p>With a gesture from Ra's, Tim's parents began to be led out of the hall. Jack gave Tim one more look as if he still couldn't quite process what had just happened. His son had done this to him? How? Why? But Tim remained steadfast, in his position. In those elevated seats that were now theirs.</p><p>Once they had both disappeared from the room, Ra's remaining men raised their swords and began slaying all the true traitors.  All those who sold Tim as a piece of meat.</p><p>Ra's wrapped his arms around Tim's waist, clutching him close. The young omega rested his hands on his chest, with a calm smile, watching his eyes, ignoring all the screams around him. </p><p>“Are you pleased, my beloved?” Ra's smile mentioned, caressing his face and tucking one of his long black locks behind his ear.</p><p>“More than pleased... Happy.” Tim lifted himself so that he could kiss Ra's, soft and quiet. This wasn't the place to put on a show. They will have time to be alone. They had all the time to be together. “Now, no one will be able to stop us…”</p><p>Ra's nodded, proud. He had made the right choice. Timothy was the final piece to ensure the success of his mission. </p><p>“With you by my side, I can assure you, my beloved. “And Ra's kissed him once more, holding his face with both hands.</p><p>Who cares about some corpses?</p><p>Who cares about a few gallons of blood?</p><p>From now on, only victory awaited... </p><p>And happiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like to think that Ra's loves Tim not only because of his beauty but because of his talents.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!<br/>You can follow me on Twitter as @softieandstupid.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>